kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Peaches
Peaches is one of the main protagonists of the [http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Age_%28franchise%29 Ice Age franchise]. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, she was one of the minor protagonists and just a newborn. Then in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, she has grown and appears as a older kid. She is Manny and Ellie's daughter and Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck's (unofficial) niece. Peaches is also the youngest member of the herd. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches appears as a teenager, she was the love interest for a male teenage mammoth named Ethan. In Ice Age: Collision Course, Peaches appears as a young adult, she was the wife for a male mammoth named Julian. She is voiced by Ciara Bravo in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas and was voiced by Keke Palmer in Ice Age: Continental Drift,'' Ice Age: Collision Course and ''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. History Ice Age: Continental Drift In Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches returns as a teenager. She also develops a romantic interest on Ethan when she first meets him. Her coat is a lighter color then it was in her previous appearances. According to the offical trailer, Peaches becomes sarcastic (even though she's still a nice person). Peaches has now grown into an adorable, but quirky, teenage mammoth with a mind of her own. She's experiencing her first crush on a boy mammoth named Ethan, but she has yet to see that he's the wrong guy. Peaches longs to prove to her father that she's not a baby anymore (she actually weighs three tons) and that she can make good decisions on her own now. When she and her dad argue about disobeying his rules, they say things to each other they both regret, just before they're separated by the continental drift. With Manny gone, just Peaches and Ellie have to lead the herd together now. During the movie, she begins hanging with Ethan and his friends but, under peer pressure, says that she and Louis are not really friends, then learning that Louis overheard them. After a near cave-in is treated like fun by the group, Peaches realizes that they care nothing about their safety and leaves them. When Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny return, it is revealed that Captain Gutt had arrived first and had taken Peaches and Ellie, along with the entire herd, hostage. Manny surrenders himself for Peaches but Gutt goes back on his word. Just as he's about to kill Peaches, Louis challenges Gutt for Peaches. Louis distracts Gutt by throwing his sword in the air, then tunnels underneath him, popping up and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, causing him to release Peaches. Peaches later saved Ellie from Gutt. When Manny had defeated Gutt, he and Peaches embraced and forgave each other. When the herd arrived at its new home, Manny let Peaches and Louis explore their new home because of Louis' bravery. Peaches and Louis then became friends with Ethan and his friends again and told them that they could hang out with them. In the credits, Peaches was seen singing and dancing with her herd. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade In the Ice Age Easter television special Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade,'' Peaches returns as a teenager once again. During the spring, Peaches was talking to her mom while getting things ready for Easter. Peaches remarked that she didn't want to be with family and would rather hang out with her friends. She kissed her mom goodbye. later that day Crash and Eddie try to pull some April Fool pranks on Peaches (starting the first April Fools Day), and later Peaches and her family decided to spend the spring day together. Peaches picked up a baby bird and told Ellie she may be a grandmammoth someday. Ice Age: Collision Course In ''Ice Age: Collision Course, Peaches returns as a young adult. A few years later, Peaches ends up being engaged to a young mammoth named Julian and plans to venture off, leaving home, which panics and worried her parents. Quotes *(Acting how to greet Ethan) "Hi Ethan, my name's Peaches, what's yours? Grrr! What am I doing?! OK; just be cool, just be coo-" (slips on the icy branch) *(Shocked and surprised after hearing Manny's voice) "Dad!" *''(To Manny)'' So tell me, when exactly will I be allowed to hang out with boys? *''(Seeing Manny, Diego, and Sid plummet below on the ice age platform)'' "DADDY!" *''(Hanging on a tree branch from her tail like a possum, exactly how her mom did)'' Come on, Louis! Try to have a little fun! *''(After Ethan greets her; gasps)'' Ethan! Wow! (Falls out of the tree) *''(To Louis)'' Ethan's not cute... he's HOT! Category:Voice Roles